Double Dipper
|code = 109 |aired = August 10, 2012 |written = Michael Rianda, Tim McKeon, Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Matt Braly, Mark Garcia, Alonso Ramirez Ramos |story = Mitch Larson |directed = Aaron Springer, Joe Pitt |international = August 17, 2012 (Canada) October 11, 2012 (UK) }} "Double Dipper" is the seventh episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on August 10, 2012. Overview When Stan throws a big weekend party to promote the Mystery Shack, Dipper uses an off-kilter copy machine to make clones of himself so he can impress Wendy. Meanwhile, Mabel stands up for her two friends and fights for the Party Queen title in their honor, instead of having the popular girl and her group win.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr49449.html Synopsis mad.]] This episode starts out with Stan, Soos, and Wendy setting up for a party at the Mystery Shack (as a means of raking in money), while Dipper and Mabel play around with some silly string (which Wendy soon joining in). Stan tells them to stop playing with the party supplies, and tells Dipper and Mabel to make copies of flyers for the party from a copier that Stan fixed up. But while figuring out how the copier works, they find out that the copier can copy humans and bring them to life (but can be disintegrated with water). After making copies of the flyer, Stan tells Wendy and Mabel to work the ticket stand, but Dipper volunteers to take Mabel's place, who wants to go the party to make friends, and promises not to leave. As Dipper puts on a bowtie in his room (uniform for working at the ticket stand), Mabel makes fun of him for liking Wendy, making Dipper reveal his complicated, step-by step list to impress her which he says the last step is to ask her to dance, which he daydreams him and Wendy dancing on a more fancier dancefloor with Soos in the backround playing a trombone. Afterwards at the ticket stand, Dipper awkwardly tries to make conversation, and fails. and Candy Chiu]] Meanwhile at the party, Mabel meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, to whom she becomes friends with. Soos (acting as DJ for the party) makes a competition that whoever parties the hardest, wins a crown, when Mabel competes against Pacifica Northwest, the meanest, most popular girl in Gravity Falls to stick up for her new friends. .]] Meanwhile, Wendy joins the party (which is getting hyped up) leaving Dipper alone. Unable to permanently leave the ticket stand due to his promise to Stan, he decides to use the copier to make a Dipper 2, who names himself Tyrone, and they decide that Tyrone will man the ticket stand while Dipper hangs with Wendy. Unfortunately, Robbie is there with Wendy. Dipper and Tyrone plan to make two more copies to take Robbie's bike so he'll run after it and leave Wendy (but make three, two of them being successful copies, one being Paper Jam Dipper and ending up looking distorted). As a slow song plays, Dipper is urged by Mabel in asking Wendy to dance. Dipper panics, he then covers Mabel's mouth so she doesn't tell Wendy what she would of said. Upstairs, he and Tyrone decide that their are too many variables. Due to all the things that can go wrong, he makes more clones. As everything is prepared, Dipper runs into Wendy waiting for the bathroom, and talk like "normal people" where they reveal some secrets such as Wendy looking like a dork and Dipper's birthmark. Once Wendy can use the bathroom, all the Dipper clones assault the real Dipper for not obeying the list and lock him in a closet, but he escapes and it eventually leads to a big clone fight. Dipper eventually melts them all, except for Tyrone. They both see Wendy with Robbie, stop fighting, realize they ruined it, and go up to the roof to have a soda. At the party, (by scaring and bribing the other guests), Pacifica wins the crown, and Mabel apologizes to her new friends that she didn't win and says she understands if they would rather go with Pacifica and the rest of the party to Pacifica's boat. Even still, they accept her, plan to have a sleepover and they dance more, even though everybody else left. On the roof, Dipper and Tyrone talk about their chances with Wendy, and realize things went more smoothly without a plan. After drinking their sodas, Tyrone melts from the inside, and tells Dipper to remember what they talked about. Dipper then tears up the list, and goes to dance with the crew in the Mystery Shack. Upon Dipper's arrival in the Mystery Shack, Mabel yells for Dipper to come meet her friends. During the end credits, it shows Soos playing every key on his keyboard one at a time. Each one makes a different strange sound such as a doorbell ringing, baby crying, the "yeah-yeah", or something equally strange. When he hits the last one, lightning sounds. The lightning being the one that he meant to push at the very beginning. Soos then smiles when finds the sound effect he was looking for. Credits * Story by: ** Mitch Larson * Written by: ** Michael Rianda ** Tim McKeon ** Alex Hirsch * Directed by: ** Aaron Springer ** Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Matt Braly ** Mark Garcia ** Alonso Ramirez Ramos * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines, Tyrone, and the other Clones ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Jackie Buscarino - Pacifica Northwest ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Carl Faruolo - Grenda ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Niki Yang - Candy Chiu * Additional Voices: ** Linda Cardellini ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket ** Michael Rianda - Lee ** Tara Strong Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Transcript For a full transcript of Double Dipper, click here. Songs featured *Don't Start Un-Believing Series continuity *Dipper and Tyrone sit at Wendy's hiding spot on the roof. *Wendy mentions the adventure at the convenience store. *Soos's keyboard with the "Yeh-Yeah!" sound effect is heard again from "Headhunters". Character revelations *Dipper has a birthmark on his forehead the shape of the constellation Big Dipper, hence his name. *Wendy mentions that it's how he got his nickname, so "Dipper" is not his real name. *First time Wendy's age (15) has been mentioned in the series. *When Wendy shows Dipper a picture of her and her brothers, it tells that she used to be gawky. Trivia *'''Viewership: '''This episode was watched by 4.18 million viewers, recording Disney Channel's best ratings with regular programming in 6 months. *Dipper says he has always wanted to be called Tyrone. *Clones 3 and 4 did not return after they rode off with Robbie's bicycle. They did not die with the others which means they might still be out there. *Scott Menville isn't credited for voicing Nate in this episode. *Dipper's "Wendy Plan" **Step 1: Smile **Step 2: Wear clean pants **Step 3: Compliment her looks **Step 4: Laugh at her jokes **Step 5: Be nice **Step 6: Block Robbie **Step 7: Wear fitted clothing **Step 8: Wear a tie **Step 9: Talk to her like a normal person **Step 10: Describe how she smells **Step 11: Make her laugh **Step 12: Agree with everything she says **Step 13: Pretend you're fun **Step 14: Pretend you're confident **Step 15: Mop up sweat (in private) **Step 16: Lose "burrito smell" **Step 17: Pretend to read smart books **Step 18: Use deoderant everywhere **Step 19: Display monsterman knowledge **Step 20: Do not display monsterman knowledge *In the Gravity Falls theme song for episodes 1-6 if you play it backwards, you hear: 3 letters back. In "Double Dipper" if you play the theme song backwards, it sounds like a woman's voice saying: switch around the Z, which is how you solve an Atbash code. Cryptogram *The cryptogram in this episode says KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWFS!" Which, when translated using the Atbash Code, says PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADRADUH!" Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes